Trail carbine
|weight =5.5 |strength req =5 |skill req =75 |value =3900 |baseid = (Lonesome Road) }} The trail carbine is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The trail carbine features a good ammunition capacity, great balance of damage and damage-per-second (DPS), brisk rate of fire, and high accuracy. The weapon is also inexpensive to repair, and incredibly durable, withstanding 2495 shots before breaking. Its tubular magazine is reloaded by hand one round at a time, as such it can be interrupted mid-way through reloading and fired if needed. Durability The trail carbine can fire a total of about 2495 standard rounds, the equivalent of 312 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * Trail carbine scope - adds a medium-range scope with 2.6x magnification. * Trail carbine steel forged receiver - cut from the game. * Trail carbine custom stock - cut from the game. Locations * Bonnie Springs - a specific Viper leader will always spawn with a single carbine and a suit of reinforced metal armor. Only one can be obtained, though, as a swarm of cazadores will take over once the Vipers are killed. * Gun Runners - can be bought from the Vendortron after level 11. * Hoover Dam - carried by most NCR Rangers. * Miguel's Pawn Shop - can be acquired from Keller, during the Dealing with Contreras unmarked quest. * NCR Ranger safehouse - on the shelving to the right of the reloading bench. * Novac - in Ranger Andy's bungalow. Found in an average locked gun case on a shelf above the bed. Must be stolen. * Red Rock Canyon - can be acquired from various Great Khans. * The Thorn - two of the guards carry them and respawn after 3 game days. * Sometimes carried by White Legs in Zion Canyon at higher levels. * Sometimes carried by NCR Veteran Rangers. * Can be found in Brewer's beer bootlegging in the basement in a hard locked gun cabinet. * It is sometimes carried by Legionary assassins (level 15+). * One is carried by Ranger Stevens. * Sometimes sold at the Great Khan armory. * Found in the Zion Ranger station in Zion Canyon in a footlocker behind a sofa in the corner of the room to the right as you enter Bugs * When changing ammunition for the trail carbine the reload animation may loop and continuously reload. This can be remedied by just changing the ammunition type again. This glitch can also occur with any weapon with long reloading sequences, like the cowboy repeater and the brush gun. * If ammunition types are changed quickly, the gun will load in one bullet then be fully loaded. * If using the glitch above without the 8 rounds of that ammo type required to fully load the gun, it will keep loading one round at a time until it is interrupted. * Changing ammunition types quickly will cause lever and the receiver to be out half-cocked in the 3rd person view. * When using the regular iron sights on this weapon, the bullet travels slightly above the front sight. To compensate, the player should aim slightly below the target, or turn off true iron sights. * The reload animation of lever action weapons doesn't have a corresponding jam animation, so the weapon will not jam, even at near-broken conditions. Sounds Gallery TrailCarbineWithScope.png|Trail carbine with the scope modification TrailCarbineCustome.png| Trail carbine with the steel forged receiver modification TrailCarbineStock.png| Trail carbine with the custom stock modification TrailCarbineAllMods.png| Trail carbine with all modifications, including cut content Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons de:Trapperbüchse es:Carabina de repetición ru:Карабин следопыта uk:Карабін слідопита